Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil thumb|300px * Nombre: '태연 / Taeyeon * '''Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, DJ de Radio, Modelo, Actriz, MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 1.60cm *'Peso:' 46kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Zodíaco Chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju,el 9 de marzo de 1989. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004. Taeyeon no estaba preparada emocionalmente y mentalmente para formar parte de la empresa pero su familia la apoyo sobre todo dandole seguridad y actualmente es unas de las cantantes mas conocida en Corea del Sur a varios países mas, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza. Gano el primer lugar y se entreno durante 5 años y 3 meses formando el canto y el baile para debutar. En el 2004, participo con la canción "You bring me joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girl's Generation. En el 2007 debuto como líder de Girls' Generation (hasta el presente) como líder, vocalista principal y bailarina. Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) Cameo *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) C''ameo'' *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''The Word, Love'' tema para You're All Surrounded (2014) *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You'' tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz de Margo (2010) Temas para películas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Programas de TV *'2015:' Running Man *'2015: 'Weekly Idol *'2014': Hidden Singer * 2014: 'The Return of Superman *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2014: Healing Camp (Girls' Generation) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! *'2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong *'2008''' Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) *'2008: 'Family Outing *'2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can You Hear Me (2008) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Colaboraciones *'2015:' Yim Jae Bum (feat. TaeYeon) - Scars Deeper Than Love *'2015:' Amber (feat. TaeYeon) - Shake That Brass * '''2011:' Kim Bum Soo (feat. TaeYeon) - Different *'2005:' The One (feat. TaeYeon) - You Bring Me Joy (Pre-Debut) Vídeos Musicales *'2015:' Amber - Shake That Brass * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad: 'Girls' Generation-TTS. **'Projecto: 'S.M. The Ballad. *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista principal y Bailarina. *'Educación:' Jeonju Art High School. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído), Japones (Básico) e Inglés (Fluido). *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Woong). *'Religión: Catolicismo. * '''Fanclub:'' Taeganger. *'Hobbies: Tocar la guitarra,cantar. * 'Personalidad: '''La chistosa y bromista del grupo, es algo torpe y despistada, pero da miedo cuando se molesta. *'Numero Favorito: 'El 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nació el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas: Tiffany y Sunny. *'Mejor Amigo: 'Kim Hee Chul. *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza. * Tiffany fue su compañera de cuarto durante sus días de trainee, después fueron Sooyoung y Yoona. *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. * Todas las SNSD están de acuerdo de que es la mas hermosa entre ellas. * Se le han declarado muchos famosos y al igual que en la mayoría de las ocasiones la eligen como su chica ideal. * Taeyeon junto con Yoona son las mas populares del grupo. * Habla dormida, duerme en posición de yoga acostada y con las piernas cruzadas. * Es miope por lo que usa lentes de contacto. * No le gusta actuar tierna. * Se sabe defender muy bien ante cualquier situación, es muy buena con las palabras. * Es la segunda mejor cocinera de SNSD (Hyoyeon es la primera). * A veces es sonámbula. * Le gustan los chicos divertidos y positivos. * Su frase común cuando esta dormida es "Mas, mas" lo que hizo que Yoona su ex compañera de cuarto se riera y que no pudiera volver a dormir. * La parte de su cuerpo que mas le da confianza son sus labios. * Todos están de acuerdo de que tiene una voz poderosa. * Su momento mas feliz del día es la noche, porque puede dormir. * Para ella fue un gran honor cuando canto con Kangta. Cuando el le enseño como cantar, ella cometía muchos errores (En realidad ella lo hacia a propósito porque quería estar mas tiempo con él). * Heechul aconsejó a su amiga Taeyeon durante un episodio de "The TaeTiSeo" diciendo: “No vayas a Internet, y no hagas caso a lo que dice la gente anónima. La gente como yo, que hablan contigo cara a cara, están arriesgando su nombre mientras hablamos, ¿verdad?, sin embargo, otros no”. Mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, Heechul continuó: “No te hagas daño nunca más. Vamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo”. * En ese mismo episodio Heechul comento“Taeyeon tiene muchos cambios de humor. Somos similares en esa forma y la gente a menudo nos llama los “hermanos bipolar”. Sin embargo, él termino con un comentario positivo, diciendo: “Pero la razón por la que me gusta Taeyeon es porque ella no es falsa y genuinamente se preocupa por las personas al rededor de ella”. * Ella creo la unión de las mas bajas con Sunny, ellas molestan con frecuencia a las chicas altas. * Para ella sus padres son un gran apoyo, ya que ellos quieren que sus hijos sean ellos mismos, debido a eso, ella aprendió a cuidar las cosas por su cuenta. * Una vez le preguntaron ¿Como te destrezas?, y ella respondió "Pienso en otra cosa; escucho música para desviar el estado de animo". * Ella y Sunny dicen: "Cortas de altura, pero de corazones de acero". * Siempre huía su casa antes del debut porque sentía que no estaba lista. *Sunny la conoce desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos, con su dinero que había reunido ganando a través de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. * Tiene un gran parecido con Park Jung Min de SS501 y Ji Sook de Rainbow. * Jonghyun de shinee habló sobre las habilidades vocales de Taeyeon: “Las poderosas expresiones de Taeyeon, me dan la sensación de que ha pasado por muchas cosas, y que ha experimentado el amor y la separación. Pero yo sentía lo mismo incluso cuando ella era estudiante y trainee. Ella nació con una habilidad increíble para expresarse”. En relación con el sistema de revisión interna de trainees de SM Entertainment, él dijo: “Cada vez que recibíamos nuestras calificaciones, Taeyeon salía primera y yo segundo. No es que quisiera vencer a Taeyeon, pero fui a las revisiones todos los fines de semanas con la esperanza de poder llegar a obtener el primer lugar al menos una vez. Escuché cantar Taeyeon e hice muchas observaciones , era tan buena que aveces me sentía envidioso”. *Se confirmo que Taeyeon junto a su empresa empezaran a tomar acciones legales contra los comentarios maliciosos de ella en instagram . *Taeyeon ha sido nombrada como una de "Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran su compañera de Girls' Generation yoona , Irene deRed VelvetRed velvet y la cantante IU. *Esta en el segundo lugar de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La primera es Hyoyeon y tercera Tiffany). *Según reportes Sunny,HyoYeon, TaeYeon & Tiffany comparten un departamento muy lujoso en las zonas más caras de Seúl. *En el cuarto episodio de “'Channel Girls’ Generation'”, las integrantes de Girls’ Generation hablaron de los hábitos hogareños de Taeyeon. Durante este episodio, Yuri dijo: “Antes vivíamos con Taeyeon. Una vez, no la vi por dos días completos, así que pensé había realizado un viaje a algún lado. Al final, resultó que fue porque no salió de su cuarto”. YoonA también añadió a la historia: “Hubo muchas veces que pensé ella no estaba en casa porque todo estaba oscuro, pero de pronto, salía de la oscuridad como un fantasma”. *Taeyeon fue la primera en debutar como solista dentro del grupo de Girl's Generation, con un mini-album y su primer video musical fue "I". *TaeYeon aparecio en la lista de las 100 Mujeres Más Hermosas del Mundo 2013 segun la revista TC Candler ocupando el puesto #9 , apareciendo otra ves en el 2014 ocupando el puesto #23 . *TaeYeon fue nombrada en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Taeyeon(Girls Generation),Byun Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. *Su compañera Yoona la eligio como una de las 5 bellezas de la SM Entertainment. *Taeyeon participara como presentadora de un premio en "10th Seoul International Drama Awards 2015" este proximo 10 de Septiembre. *En la emisión del 28 de agosto de “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV Se les preguntó a las chicas: “¿Qué miembro es difícil de domar, así como en Lion Heart?” a lo que Hyoyeon respondió: “La miembro más difícil de domar es Kim Taeyeon”. *El día 14 de septiembre 2015 se declara que ella y BaekHyun de EXO han terminado su relación después de 1 año y 3 meses. *Este 7 de Octubre sale a la venta de manera digital el álbum solista de TaeYeon titulado "I", el día 8 este álbum estará disponible de manera física. *Taeyeon ha logrado llegar a los 5 millones de seguidores en instagram . *A partir del 7 de octubre a las KST 7am Taeyeon ah logrado un all-kill en todas las principales listas musicales coreanas con su pista "I", su otra pista "U R" tambien fue muy impresionante en todas las listas musicales. De hecho la unica razon por la que "I" no era numero uno antes era porque "U R" estaba en el puesto numero uno. *El pasado 6 de octubre durante la transmision "I" contact de V live Taeyeon conto:“Cuando terminé la grabación y le mostré la versión final a Tiffany, ella repentinamente empezó a llorar”. “¡Fue como un grifo (llave de agua) que abrieron!” admite Tiffany, haciendo reír a Taeyeon.“No lloro mucho estos días, soy fuerte. Pero no estoy mintiendo, cuando escuché la canción de Taeyeon lloré como por tres o cuatro minutos”.“Todas las integrantes estaban ahí”, añadió Tiffany. “¡Yo también lloré!” dijo Taeyeon.Tiffany está de acuerdo y dice que todas estaban tan conmovidas que tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. “Es verdad, lloramos”, dice Taeyeon. *El MV "I" supero el millón de visitas en tan solo 12 horas, Y en menos de 24 horas ha superado dos millones de visitas. *'Taeyeon '''registró un gran éxito al entrar a la lista de '''iTunes' de 12 países aparte de tomar el primer lugar en las ocho listas coreanas más importantes con su primer álbum solista “I”.La aceptación también fue grande en el extranjero. A las 8AM del 7 de octubre KST, ella tomó el primer lugar en la lista de álbumes de iTunes de Brunei, Costa Rica, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Macau, Malasia, Panamá, Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwán, Tailandia y Vietnam. No solamente eso, entró al top 10 en 25 países en total, incluyendo segundo en Suiza, tercero en México, cuarto en Japón, quinto en Finlandia, Nueva Zelanda y Portugal y décimo lugar en Estados Unidos. *Taeyeon realizará su primer concierto en solitario titulado “Taeyeon’s Very Special Day“. Su concierto en solitario es una parte de la marca de conciertos en serie de SM Entertainment, The Agit. Ella va a tener un total de seis actuaciones del 23 al 25 de octubre y del 30 de octubre hasta el 1 de noviembre en el SMTOWN Theatre en SMTOWN Coex Artium. *Las entradas del concierto adicional de ‪Taeyeon‬ se agotaron en tan sólo 15 segundos. *El primer mini álbum de Taeyeon "I" ha superado las 10 mil ventas en menos de 24 horas, convirtiéndose en el primer álbum femenino en llegar más rápido a dichas cifras, superando las ventas de SNSD con "Lion Heart". *Taeyeon dijo en "I-Contact" de Naver V app, La canción "I" experimentó varios cambios en el nombre y se grabó una y otra vez. Nunca una canción fue grabada tantas veces antes. El cambio de nombre en varias ocasiones fue porque Taeyeon querían convertirlo en el título perfecto. Repetidamente grabo la canción porque quería mostrar la madurez de su voz con esta canción. *El 1°mini álbum "I" de TaeYeon se encuentra en la posición 2° en iTunes en todo el mundo. *Taeyeon confirmo que su tatuaje es verdadero en una firma de autografos de su nuevo mini album "I" ya que se especulaba si era solo temporario o si era real. En la promociones de Party se pudo ver en varias fotos su tatuaje detras del oido con el dibujo de su signo zodiacal Piscis. *Una fan le pregunto durante la misma firma de autografos si tenia planeado hacerse mas tatuajes a lo que Taeyeon respondio que si. *El mini Album "I" se coloca en lugares #1 Álbum mundial, #5 Álbum mas buscado y #38 Álbum independiente de los charts de Billboard. *Taeyeon logro su primer triunfo con su primer mini Album "I" en Show Champion. *Taeyeon alcanzo su segunda victoria con "I" con 10929 puntos, es la tercera puntuación mas alta de la historia de "M Countdown" , los dos primeros lugares pertenecen a Lion Heart de SNSD . *Taeyeon ocupo el primer lugar en los Principales charts semanales de MV; Youtube Kpop, iQIYi Kpop, Taiwan FIVE MUSIC: del 05 al 11 de Octubre en el chart de MV de Kpop en Youtube #1 Taeyeon "I", del 05 al 11 de Octubre en el chart de MV de Kpop en iQIYi #1 Taeyeon "I" y del 02 al 08 de Octubre en el chart de Taiwan FIVE MUSIC #1 Taeyeon "I". *Taeyeon debuto en el chart de albumes mundiales en Billboard y obtuvo la primera posición con su mini Album "I". *Taeyeon tendra su propio Reality llamado "Taengoo cam" el cual sera transmitido y patrocinado por OnStyle. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Korea Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KLíder